


Clothes Are Optional

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gunn is confused, M/M, Naked is the way to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn could only stare. Really, there was no other option</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Are Optional

Gunn could only stare. Really, there was no other option. What in the hell was English thinking? Walking around like that, with that kind of body, could be dangerous to Wesley's health!

"The hell, English!" Gunn blurted out, startling the man as he browsed through a book. Wesley blinked over at him, eyes confused behind his glasses. "Put some clothes on."

"Charles, perhaps you've hit your head," Wesley said slowly, "but I am wearing clothes."

Gunn let his gazed drag downward, crossing over planes of lean muscle and an ass that was literally begging to be licked. Oh Lord. Gunn sucked in a sharp breath, forcing down his arousal. He had no intention of jumping his best friend.

"No, you're definitely naked," Gunn croaked.

Wesley raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning Gunn's sanity. Gunn unconsciously took a few steps closer, at the same time Wesley turned fully to face him. Gunn stiffened, eyes glancing briefly at Wesley's nipples, before he forced himself to look at Wesley's forehead. A mantra filled his mind: don't look down, don't look down.

"So very naked, English," Gunn insisted.

"Honestly, Gunn, this isn't amusing," Wesley rolled his eyes, snapping his book closed. He leaned forward, body brushing Gunn's arm. More specifically, the bare skin of Wesley's chest brushing Gunn's arm. Wesley paused and looked down. "Bloody hell."

Gunn followed his gaze, but didn't stop at Wesley chest this time. He glanced at Wesley's cock, managing to keep himself from reaching out and actually touching it.

"I'm serious, Gunn, I'm wearing clothes," Wesley hissed. "I distinctly remember putting them on this morning before I came to work."

Gunn reached out with his hand and pressed it against Wesley's warm chest. Wesley stiffened, a blush appearing at his neck. "And yet I'm touching your skin, English."

"Y-yes, it appears you are," Wesley stammered. Wesley cleared his throat. "I really should investigate this phenomenon and perhaps try and change clothes--"

Wesley was cut off when Gunn, no longer able to control himself, leaned closer and licked Wesley's shoulder. Wesley sucked in a breath, hands landing on Gunn's shoulders as Gunn licked his way downward. His warm tongue lapped around one nipple, before biting down it. Wesley looked down, finding it strange to be feeling Gunn's tongue on his skin when, to him, it looked like Gunn was simply licking his button-down shirt.

Then Gunn's tongue darted into the dip of his belly button and Wesley had to allow his head to fall back with a moan. "Gunn, are you certain you want to--oh, God!"

Gunn looked up at him from where he had just nipped at a spot on Wesley's hip. "Have to admit, English, I've been wanting to get you out of your clothes for a while now."

"You haven't," Wesley whimpered as Gunn's tongue moved toward his erection, "actually gotten my clothes off, you know."

Then there was nothing but sounds of pleasure and Wesley didn't worry about the fact that someone had cursed his clothing. Clothing was a bit overrated, anyway.


End file.
